


First Words

by furyofthetimelords



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthetimelords/pseuds/furyofthetimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different first conversations between Percy and Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little side project thing I've decided to work on. I don't have an exact schedule for these, but I aim to have 10-15 of these done by Christmas.

“You? _You're_ the mechanic?”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“I … I sorry I just didn't think someone like you would be a mechanic.”

“Because I'm a girl?”

“No—I mean, ah, you're… pretty, that’s all.”

“Oh, well … Anyway, do you know what's wrong?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, let's see …. Oh my gods what did you _do_?”

“I… nothing?”

“You've messed it all up. I don't know how easily I can fix her.”

“Her?”

“The car.”

“Oh. Well, what’s wrong?”

“Everything. I mean, you've really taken poor care of her. Is your head full of seaweed? Why'd you let her die like this?”

“I guess we can't all be mechanics. And seaweed? We’re nowhere near a beach.”

“And yet you've got a surfboard in the back, hence seaweed.”

“Original… most people would've probably said sand.”

“Well I’m not most people, seaweed brain.”

“As I've noticed, wise girl.”

“Is that all you can come up with?”

“We can't all be geniuses like you.”

“Granted, but you really need to take better care of this car. She’s too beautiful to let die like this.”

“I guess you'd know how to take care of her? Oh, now you've got me doing it too.”

“Yeah, of course I do. I’m not called a mechanic for nothing you know.”

“So, can you fix this?”

“Pfft, yeah. I mean it’s not going to be easy and you'll have to pay me a damn fortune, but yes. I can do this. I like a challenge, but I wish you'd never bought her to me like this. I almost can't bear to look at it.”

“You’re dramatic.”

“And you’re a car-destroyer, so we're even, seaweed brain.”

“Well, you got me there. How long will it take?”

“Hmm… a month, probably. Parts for this don’t come cheap and out here, it’s hard to get them easily. You'll have to be patient.”

“So I guess I'll have to stick around for a while.”

“Yep. There’s a nice B&B out on Demeter’s farm.”

“Demeter?  Like the Greek Goddess?”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No, it’s just kind of crazy. My dad’s called Poseidon. I’m pretty sure he has a cousin called Demeter.”

“Well, that would be a hell of a coincidence. Still, it’s nice out there. I can give you the number.”

“Thanks. So, I guess I'll see you around …. ?”

“Annabeth.”

“Percy.”

“I hope that's not short for Perseus.”

“I… how did you know that?”

“Is it really? Oh, wow, that’s classic, _Perseus_.”

“Please, call me Percy.”

“If you say so. Leave your number up the front and I'll keep you up to date on your car.”

“Can't I just give it to you?”

“…”

“Don't laugh at me.”

“Sorry, that was actually pretty smooth. And, of course you can, but only because you're cute.”


	2. Out of Order

“You alright there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Bad day.”

“…do you want to talk about it?”

“…”

“Sorry. I just think that maybe talking might be a better than abusing a vending machine. It’s already out of order.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

“So tell me, what happened …?”

“Annabeth.”

“Percy. Well, Annabeth, what’s got you so mad you're hitting a vending machine?”

“I got fired.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. It was my fault though. I did throw that spaghetti.”

“Sounds intense.”

“Awful guy. He'd been in there every night and I might have gotten a little sick of the way he talked to me.”

“That sucks.”

“Thanks.”

“So, you were a waitress?”

“No. I’m a lifeguard … or well, I was.”

“How does pasta factor into this?”

“I was taking my dinner break – I worked the night shifts at the pool here and well, I was sick of him.”

“He had it coming.”

“Yeah, but now I’m hungry and jobless. I'm not sure if it was worth it. Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this.”

“No, it’s okay. I'm just doing my civic duty in protecting the poor vending machines from angry cute girls.”

“I didn't know that was a thing.”

“Well, it is. I’m surprised you've never heard of it.”

“I don't generally go around kicking vending machines.”

“Naturally. Happens to the best of us every once in a while.”

“Thanks, Percy.”

“You're welcome. So, if you're up to it, would you mind getting dinner? I haven’t eaten…”

“Is that part of your civic duty?”

“No, I just want to.”

“Then, sure. But, somewhere far away from here.”

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, what a quick update. This one's coming a bit ahead of schedule because I'll be severely internet-less for the next five or so days, hence the next update will come around on the 12th (but it'll be a long one, I promise).


	3. Wrong Number

“You're dead.”

“I ... sorry?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. Wrong number. I can't believe I did that. Sorry.”

“So, who’s dead? Or is that classified?”

“Uh, not classified. I meant to call my cousin Thalia…”

“I see.”

“You're laughing at me.”

“This is a strange call.”

“I… I probably should hang up.”

“No! I mean, you can't leave me hanging like this. Why is your so-called cousin dead?”

“She switched out my shampoo. Now my hair’s green.”

“What shade?”

“Dark green. Kinda like seaweed.”

“Oh, wow. Why'd she do it?”

“To mess with me. Well, that and I might have eaten her favourite ice cream. But it was an accident…”

“You’re cold, kelp head.”

“Hey…”

“Or should I call you seaweed brain? Nobody’s that foolish.”

“I feel like I should be getting a little more sympathy.”

“You ate the girls’ ice cream. How is she supposed to react?”

“Not like this? It won't wash out …”

“Well, it’s your lucky day….?”

“Percy.”

“Percy _Jackson_?”

“Uh, yeah? How did you know?”

“I know your cousin.”

“Of course you do. Everyone knows Thalia. No wonder I got so little sympathy from you.”

“I didn't know it was you.”

“Well yeah, but surely the name Thalia.”

“To be fair, there are a lot of them. Besides, it’s not like I’ve met you.”

“Point. So you were saying about it being my lucky day?”

“Well, I happen to know a thing or two about bad dye jobs.”

“You're a hairdresser?”

“God no, my roommate is.”

“So, what can I do?”

“First, get some new dye. What colour’s your hair?”

“Black.”

“Wow, it must have been a pretty strong dye.”

“No kidding. So, can it be fixed?”

“…”

“… Hey? You still there?”

“Oh, sorry yeah. I was just asking Selena about it. She says just get the colour closest to your original black. That should sort it out.”

“I was hoping you'd have a quicker solution.”

“Well, that’s what you get. Make sure you actually follow the directions.”

“Okay, thanks ….?”

“Annabeth.”

“Oh.  _You're_  Annabeth.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Wow.”

“Oh?”

“Um.”

“What? Come on, say it, seaweed brain.”

“… She wanted to set me up with you.”

“Well, I might let her, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back to a more regular schedule. I hope you enjoyed this one, because it's one of my favourites so far.


	4. Detention

"Is she supposed to leave like that?"

"I wouldn't question it. She never leaves."

"Sorry, just nervous."

"Don't be, it's just detention."

"I take it you're a regular?"

"You could call it that."

"Oh."

"So, what did you do?"

"I might have punched someone."

"Might have?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Nice. Who'd you hit?"

"..."

"Speak up."

"Octavian."

"Thank the gods."

"You seem happy about that."

"You're my hero. I've been meaning to hit that kid. So, tell me your name, so I know who to worship."

"Um, thanks. I'm Annabeth. So, what did you do?"

"Percy. And I Supposedly clogged the toilets. They can't prove anything."

"So you did it?"

"Ha, I didn't say that. I just said they think I did. It's convenient."

"How so?"

"I was in there at the time."

"Then why didn't you turn the person in?"

"I didn't see anyone."

"Are you sure? It could get you off."

"It really doesn't matter. I'm used to this anyway."

"Detention isn't anything to be proud of."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying it's not the worst thing."

"So you've had worse?"

"I've been expelled before."

"For what?"

"Incidents."

"Were you guilty?"

"If you ask them, yeah."

"And if I ask you?"

"Then I'd say they can't prove a thing."

"Why didn't you try harder?"

"People think what they want to about me."

"Well, you seem nice."

"Thanks."

"Oh, she's coming back. Do I need to worry?"

"Just keep quiet and she won't bother you. It's simple."

"Y'know, this isn't so bad."

"Told you."

"You don't have to rub it in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that one. Update will come on Wednesday or Thursday, so not long to go. (I've got a whole bunch to write, at least 14 more ideas. If you have any prompts you'd like to see written, let me know. I'm open to suggestions).


	5. The Crash

“Oh my gods, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“You don’t look fine, oh my gods, seriously that looked bad.”

“It’s fine, really …oh.”

“Hey, don’t pass out, please god don’t pass out. Stay awake.”

“I’m really okay. You can stop worrying.”

“You don’t look okay. I’m calling an ambulance.”

“No, don’t, please. I’m really fine.”

“You ran into a _wall_.”

“I… did I?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Oh.”

“Are you sure you're okay? What’s your name?”

“I’m Annabeth. And you are?”

“Percy. Do you know what day it is? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“It’s Thursday, and four.”

“You're really not okay.”

“The thumb isn't a finger.”

“Oh, um, well. I guess you're not too bad. But at least let me call an ambulance just to make sure.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I think I do. I just want to be sure there’s no internal damage we don’t know about.”

“Gods, really, it’s okay. Don’t worry.”

“I am worried. You didn't see that crash.”

“I was in the car.”

“Yeah, but I saw that. From the outside, it looked awful.”

“Please chill out. It’s not like I've never been in an accident before.”

“This  _isn't_ your first accident? And you're still driving?”

“Got a problem with that?”

“I, um … no, I mean it just doesn't seem…”

“What is it because I’m a girl? Can’t handle a little crash?”

“No! I mean it’s just strange that this isn't your first time. Oh, sorry. That came out wrong.”

“You look a little crazed and _I’m_ the one who crashed my car. Please, don’t have a panic attack on my behalf.”

“I’m just worried.”

“You don’t need to be so concerned. I need to go home.”

“Shouldn't you stay or something? Wait until the police come?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

“And you said you're okay! Clearly, this isn't a sign you're fine.”

“No, I just forgot. Gods, please calm down Percy. I’m really okay.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do. Nothing’s broken and I don’t feel any pain. I mean I’m sure I'll have a killer bruise sometime, but whatever. I’m fine.”

“Please, let me call the ambulance and they can check you out. I'll feel better if you do that, seriously.”

“You're terrible.”

“You say that now.”

“Honestly, you’re too much of a worry wart. I’m perfectly okay.”

“It just looked so bad. I mean that _crunch_! I thought somebody was seriously hurt.”

“Well, you overreacted, Percy. I’m fine. It’s the wall you need to worry about.”

“I don’t really care about my wall.”

“Wait, this is _your_ house? Oh my gods, I’m so sorry!”

“Don't worry about it. I was supposed to get it demolished next week anyway. If anything you've done me a favour.”

“Now you're lying.”

“No! I’m really not. I even had a permit and everything… Well, there was a sign, but I’m sure your car kind of knocked it over.”

“That’s too ridiculous to believe.”

“But it’s true! I really was going to knock this down.”

“You got a plan for what’s next?”

“I, um, sort of… I was going to ask someone.”

“You're planning to knock down your house and you don’t know what you want to build next? Gods, you're a seaweed brain.”

“Seaweed brain?”

“It fit.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. But, seriously, how could you not have a plan for this? It’s a wonderful lot and so much potential…”

“You’re not an architect, are you?”

“I am.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s a strange world.”

“Where do you work?”

“Over at Daedalus.”

“ _There_? Wow, you must be good.”

“You've heard of them? I didn't peg you for the type.”

“It’s not that far from where I work anyway. I see people in fancy suits walk in and out of there all the time. It makes sense that they'd be good.”

“I guess your logic works, but really. I can't believe you're an architect. That’s just crazy.”

“Well, give me a call later and I can be your architect.”

“Smooth.”

“I didn't mean it like that.”

“It came out that way.”

“Well, if I get your number, we can make that a reality.”

“Oh my gods, that’s the worst pickup line.”

“Did it work?”

“Maybe.”

“I'll take that as a yes, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant to post this earlier, but time got away from me. Anyway, This one's a little longer than the others as a make up for the fact I completely forgot to post this sooner.


	6. Double-booked

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"...It's my room?"

"No, it's my room."

"That can't be right."

"Well, it is. And I'm here now, so you might as well leave."

"You can't kick me out of my own room!."

"No, but this is  _my_ room. So I can do that."

"I paid for this!"

"So did I."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"So call for another room. I'm not leaving."

"Fine."

"Good."

"..."

"What did they say?"

"There's no more rooms left."

"Well, you can't stay in here."

"Why not?"

"You're a boy."

"What.... Oh. I mean, i can't help that! Besides, I don't have anywhere else to stay. We're kind of snowed in here."

"Not my problem."

"Look, could we maybe share? I swear, I won't touch you."

"I don't want any funny business."

"I swear. We can put the pillows between us, if that makes you feel better."

"Okay, fine. You've got a deal, but seriously, if you try anything on me, I'll break both your arms - and maybe even other parts. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Alright, then."

"My name's Percy, by the way. I figure we should at least know each others names if we're going to sleep together."

"What?"

"Sorry.That came out wrong. I didn't mean-"

"My name's Annabeth."

"Okay. Cool. Annabeth. I really owe you one."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay. I thought I was going to sleep in the hallway."

"I'll hold you to that promise, then."

"I swear, I'll be good."

"Alright, I get you. Now get into bed. I need to be up early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"My light back home."

"Where to?"

"New York."

"No way! I live there too!"

"Strange world."

"'Night, Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was actually really fun to write and I kind of want to extend it into a proper fic. But anyway, I think I'm only going to get 10 of these done total, mostly because I suddenly have something of a social life again and 15 seemed a bit grand.


	7. Zombie Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's been too long and I didn't finish this as soon as I wanted to (due to a combination of illness, academic life and holidays) but I'm back now and hopefully I can get a few more of these done soon. If you have any requests, I'm all ears.

"You...you're not dead?"

"Uh, no?"

"Thank the gods. I was worried I'd have to kill you."

"You're not?"

"No. You're the first person I've seen in weeks. Well, living anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I didn't know it had gotten that bad."

"...How long have you been in here anyway?"

"...Uh, since it started."

"How? It's been months. You should be dead."

"I have food."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Cans, mostly."

"Oh, gods, can I have one? Sorry, I haven't eaten in days."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's not like food is exactly growing on trees out here."

"Well, then, I guess take a few."

"Seriously? You're that easy?"

"Uh, why not?"

"I broke into your home? Nearly got you killed? I'm surprised we're still talking."

"You saved my life. That... biter could've killed me."

"Well, it was only one."

"I haven't seen them before."

"What? How could you--oh yeah, your whole solitude thing."

"Yeah. I heard about it though. There was a radio working down here, but it went silent a week ago."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"So, where's the food?"

"Over there."

"Thanks. My name's Annabeth, by the way."

"I'm Percy."

"Well, nice to meet you, Percy."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, er, what is the outside world like now?"

"It's - um, well it's not exactly the same as it was."

"Is it like the movies?"

"It's more like, boring? There's not much going on out there."

"You nearly got killed by a biter."

"That was a one-off thing. I haven't had that much excitement in weeks."

"You find that exciting?"

"It's something to do - and hey, what do you even do in here? Stare at the wall?"

"I read."

"Read? There's three books."

"I haven't finished the first one. I'm dyslexic. And ADHD"

"Oh hey--me too."

"Wow. What a small world."

"Well, I can say the ADHD does help a little when killing biters. The dyslexia, not so much of a help."

"Oh yeah, with all the food labels."

"I don't bother, honestly. I just eat whatever I can find."

"I find that hard to believe."

"That's how it is."

"No--I mean you--uh, look good."

"You're just saying that because I'm the only girl you've seen outside of your imagination in months."

"I mean it."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem."

"Well, I'm going back out into the world. Thanks for the food. I'll see you around."

"Wait--don't go yet."

"I kinda do. I was headed to Long Island. There's a safe zone out there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but, do you want to come with me?"

"Come with you?"

"Yeah. You can't stay here forever -- wait, were you?"

"No! I mean, I don't have anything better to do.."

"Then go. There might not be many people around, but there's a whole world out there. Come on."

"Okay, I guess. Let's go."


	8. Date Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final one of these things. I know I said I was going for ten, but I don't think I'll manage that and I don't want to drag this out any longer. So, without further ado, enjoy.

"Hey, sorry, can you be my date for the night?"

"What?"

"I need a date. You're here. Is that cool?"

"I guess. Can I ask what for?"

"My ex is coming out tonight and I may have said I was already with someone so he wouldn't try to hit on me again."

"And you picked me?"

"You were sitting here alone."

"I could've been waiting for someone."

"Are you?"

"...No."

"Good. Can do you this? I promise I'll owe you forever. Like, seriously."

"I'll do it."

"Thank the Gods. You're a lifesaver. My name's Annabeth, by the way."

"Percy. Jackson."

"Is that a last name or ...?"

"Last name. Sorry."

"It's fine, now tell me about you."

"Why?"

"So we don't look like total strangers."

"Well, I'm Percy, and I surf?"

"You're so smooth."

"Hey. You put me on the spot."

"So, You surf, and your name is Percy. Is that all there is to you?"

"No. I mean, I'm studying Marine Biology. I surf a lot, and I used to go to this summer camp in Long Island when I was a kid. It was one of my favourite places. I was thinking about volunteering there again in summer."

"Camp Half Blood?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I went there too for a long time."

"No way. How did I miss you?"

"I don't know...Wait.  _Percy Jackson_. Oh my Gods. You."

"You know me?"

"I knew of you, yeah. You were always in the first camp of the summer?"

"Yeah, I couldn't wait for it."

"I always went to the second one. People talked about you a lot."

"They did?"

"Yeah, you were quite infamous. The thing with the bathroom in your first year?"

"Oh no. They talked about that?" _  
_

"And other things."

"...Oh my Gods."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't always seem that bad."

"Still. But anyway, you. Tell me about you, if we're going to do this."

"Well, Annabeth Chase, and I'm studying architecture and I like Greek Mythology. I _also_ went to that summer camp and it was my favourite place in the world. I'm volunteering there this summer."

"Greek mythology, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my full name's Perseus."

"Oh my gods. No way."

"Yeah. My mom thought it would be lucky - the only hero with a happy ending and all."

"This is insane."

"You're telling me."

"Ah, I see him over there."

"Where - oh. You dated _him_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?."

"I'm not saying anything."

"You better not, seaweed brain."

"Sea-wait. They talked about that one too?"

"They sure did. I have _years_ of Percy Jackson stories to refer too."

"I can't believe it. This night is so _weird._ "

"Well, it's probably only going to get weirder from here. Percy, you ready to date me?"

"I sure am, Annabeth Chase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I kinda like this one, and I might expand it one day. You never know, but I make no promises. Anyway, this has been fun, even if it's taken me forever. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
